


Say goodbye

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN Angst Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Jess - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Jess comes back, not in the way that Sam thinks and it's all down hill from there





	Say goodbye

He hears the growl, and at first Sam thinks that maybe a wild dog has gotten into the hotel. He would gladly try and calm animal down before finding its rightful owner but he would also try and convince Dean to let him keep it.

 

It wasn't actually, As Sam finds when he looked up from his laptop and sees an empty room. In fact he didn't see anything, but he hears the growls. Those familiar growls. 

 

A hellhound. 

 

He can't remember the last time that he had seen one. Crowley was gone, the seat for King of hell was up in arms and the person vying for the seat was Asmodeus and as far he knew, Asmodeus was after Jack who they still haven't found. 

 

He has no reason to be after them. He closes his eyes, hoping that maybe this was a dream. He wouldn't have time to run. Not with the beast blocking his only way out. 

 

“Hello Sam.” 

 

Sam freezes, that voice…. It couldn't be. 

 

Sam slowly opens his eyes, blinking a few times because no, no. There was no way that  _ she  _ was here. 

 

Standing before him, dressed in an all black strapless dress was someone that he didn't think he would ever see again. 

 

“Jess?” Sam swallows slowly, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. 

 

“It's me Sam.” She smiles and it's not the same one that he remembers, it's more dark, sadistic than before. 

 

“But you---” 

 

Her hand hovers over the air;  she begins stroking it, most likely petting the hellhound that was by her feet. 

 

“Died? Yeah. That kind of sucked though. And wow, did I think I would be at peace. Those pearly white gates weren't waiting for me Sam, no. I ended up in hell, dragged there by the demon that--- yeah. Anyway, I spend almost a thousand years being someone's bitch. Because of you!” 

 

Sam shakes his head, tears stinging his eyes. 

 

“I didn't, I don't---”

 

“You didn't know. Of course not. Of  _ course _ because God forbid that you actually knew. What would you have done? Huh? Bargained for me? For what, your brother to save your life and send me right back. No, Sam. That wouldn't have worked out for anyone. But you know, I bided my time, waited. I fought like hell, with the help of some demons on my side and well, you're looking at Hell's newest queen. Really Sam, I didn't think I would love black the way that I do. It suits me.” 

 

There's another growl, this time it's getting louder. 

 

“Shh, Sammy. You'll get to play soon.” 

 

“Sammy?” 

 

“I named my hellhound after you. He keeps me company down there. The only one who won't betray me. Now, now my Sammy wants to play. He's going to end you Sam, and you're going to spend the rest of eternity down there, doing what I want you to and there's no bargaining, no deals. Your darling Dean won't bring you back. You can guarantee that.” 

 

Her snarl reaches Sam's eyes. This wasn't the Jess that he remembers, no. She was now the Queen of Hell, and there was no getting out of her clutches. 


End file.
